If the Right One Came Along
by The.Guiding.Star
Summary: (My entry for the TF Rare Pairings Fall 2012 challenge on LiveJournal.) He's got a friend that's not much for words. She's got a friend holding on to her heart. Both are wondering if the right one will ever come along. If only, if only, if only they saw it sooner. WARNING: Not my best work. Seriously. I could've done WAY better.


YES! I DID IT!

*happy dance*

This was for the TF Rare Pairings Fall 2012 challenge. I mean, I barely missed the mark! Good thing, too. Told myself, if I could get this in, I wasn't as much of a failure as I keep telling myself I am. And tada! I got this entry in. :)

Perceptor & Moonracer, from all continuities, is my OTP. :iconsuperwootplz: YES. I ship them harder than any couple out there. If you'd like to know why, just PM me. I don't bite.

Hard. : D

This particular fic is a break from all my depressing slag. I figured I'd get it down here as well, to see what you folks think of it. I could only write for a pairing from one continuity, so I wrote for the G1 version of the Sharpshooter and the Scientist. It also went with the school/academy theme of the challenge.  
It came out cuter and more whimsical than I intended. Good? Bad?

Leave comments, questions, and/or incoherent ramblings below, please!

Title: If the Right One Came Along  
Prompt: Fall 2012 Challenge! [link]  
Continuity: Transformers: G1  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Relationships: Perceptor/Moonracer

And now…brace yourselves for enjoy the half-hearted really amateur horror that is my writing. : D

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

**If the Right One Came Along**  
_  
__I've got this friend___

It was in a library, shelves filled with glowing datapads of almost every color, that you met her.

Oh, she was so beautiful. A pale, glowy green, the lightwaves stimulating a rush of soothing endorphins through your frame.

_I don't think you know him  
_  
"You dropped this."

"Oh! Th-thank you."

_He's not much for words  
_  
"…..Well…..bye, then", she murmured, rearranging her things before running off. "And try not to drop anymore datapads, okay?"

"Farewell, then", you answered, waving to her.

Well, that was nice, you thought then. Nothing too interesting, you thought.  
_He's hidden his heart away_  
It wasn't as if you'd meet her again.  
_  
__Oh, I've got this friend  
__  
_Except you did. Many times, after.

_A loveless romantic_

Reasonable, you thought. The two of you attended the same educational institution. Had some of the same classes.

_All that he really wants  
_  
She's just a femme. A nice one. Not a scientist, not an introvert, like you, but certainly more polite than some other femmes you've met.  
_  
__Is someone to want him back  
__  
_And then came the anomaly: she was the curious type. She loved knowledge as much as you did. And she was rather quick when it came to trigonometry.

And she was always, always there. You always bumped into her. A smile here, a greeting there. _  
_Then it was that one class you couldn't help yourself glancing at her every 2.3 kliks. It was history, and she was your project partner. But you couldn't help but notice she looked different that time.

_Oh, if the right one came  
__  
_"Bye, Percy!", she said to you, gathering her things like always.

Percy? Only Wheeljack and Skyfire ever called you 'Percy'.  
_  
_The smile she directed your way catapulted the realization.

_If the right one came along  
_  
Immediacy. Arousal. Physical attraction. Instinctive, natural impulses.

In short…..

…you were falling for this femme. And you…..didn't mind.

Not one bit.  
_  
__Oh, if the right one came along___

…

_Oh, I have got this friend___

You always brightened whenever you saw him.

_I don't think you know her  
_  
'Why?', any normal bot would ask of you. Then they'd reason that, although he was intelligent and practical, he wasn't exactly attractive, or seductive, or strong, or even the fighting type. Or, that he would be a good friend, but not much else.

_She sings a simple song  
_  
At least, they thought so.

But he was kind. And respectful. And loyal. And the rambling he was known for was rather endearing to you. He said everything in that accent, and he said the most curious, interesting things. And he was attractive; just not in the usual sense, with the bulky chassis and upper arms, hardened, scarred faces, and deep, gruff voices.

Oh, and he wouldn't make passes at you like some mechs.

_It sounds a lot like his  
_  
He noticed a datapad you had tucked under your arm once, while the two of you were walking down to the library, which was slowly becoming the main hangout spot for the two of you.__

Oh, I've got this friend_  
_  
"You read work from Beta Magnus?"

"Yes. Why?"

You smiled in response, and, almost meekly, showed him a deep violet datapad titled 'Eutopia: A Memoir' by Beta Magnus herself.

"I love her stuff. Full of knowledge from a femme leader. Her documentaries are always so interesting."

"I agree. Personally, I read a lot more of her work regarding organic species, as well as Quintesson-related history, but, then, I haven't had ample time to read memoirs or other documentaries."

_Holding on to her heart  
_  
And, several long breems and amiable but quiet chatter later, as he remorsefully pointed how much time had passed, he added, "You know, Moonracer, you are quite the conversationalist. I thoroughly enjoy our lengthy but stimulating discussions. I should…ask you to come with me to map out star charts sometime. You'd like learning about other celestial bodies, I'm sure."

_Like it's a little secret  
_  
And, though you already knew you weren't just a pretty face, whether or not he knew how you felt, he treated you that way. Like an equal. Like a friend.

You wanted to be more than that.

_Like it's all she's got to give  
_  
But other bots have taught you to be more cautious.

And 'other bots' being jerks you've dated in the past. You were good to them, there was communication, but in the end, your spark still broke a little.__

Oh, if the right one came

But this one? You looked at him hopefully, and he inclined his head, as if waiting for an answer to a question.

"Oh! The planetarium thing! Yes, I'd love to, Perceptor."

"Please", he said, smiling back, "if 'Percy' suits you better, you are free to associate me with that moniker."

_If the right one came along  
_  
He allowed you to call him Percy. There was always a flash of indignation when anyone else besides his closest friends called him that. Teachers and somewhat-bullies, especially.

"Okay. That sounds great! See you soon, Percy!"

And you relished how his faceplates lit up as you threw him a smile over your shoulder.  
_  
__Oh, if the right one came along___

…

_It'd be such a shame__  
_  
True to their words, they met up and mapped star charts many, many breems later.

_If they never meet___

Perceptor, in his microscopic alt-mode, relayed information to Moonracer, who asked questions, listened, and glanced through the scope with wide-eyed wonder.

_She sounds lovely___

And she always had a hand on him. In microscope form, of course.

"We….we should be working on our History project."

"Mmm-hhmmm", he mumbled absentmindedly, transforming back into bot mode and turning around, intending to take the charts from her hands.

_He's sounds right out of a dream  
_  
And had taken hold of her smaller, less blocky hands instead.

_If only, if only, if only  
_  
They looked down at their joined hands. Then at one another, staring in surprise.

_Oh, oh, if the right one came  
_  
"….Except I kind of don't want to", she admitted in a quiet, shy tone only he could hear.

"….That's…..understandable."

_If the right one came along  
_  
He felt his usual intellectual confidence run dry as one of her hands slipped out to set the charts aside, then returned to the scientist's uneasy grasp, slowly running her nimble fingers along his wrists.

"I just want to stay out here as long as I can."

_Oh (I've got this friend)  
_  
It was everything for him not to fritz right there on the spot. How would Wheeljack handle this? How would Skyfire handle this? He really should've asked a classmate in the Academy how things like this progressed.

"With you."

She never had this sort of experience before. Why, oh why, didn't she ask Chromia for some advice? Chromia was confident, and had much experience with Ironhide. Not much, okay, but the blue femme really could've helped her in a situation like this.

_If the right one came  
_  
"With me?"

The pale green femme drew back a little. Then she realized; he didn't know.

_If the right one came along  
_  
"Yes. With you."

He was the first to look down at their entwined hands.

"You have lovely hands. Not-not that the rest of you isn't lovely! I mean-not really pretty!-No, wait, yes, very pretty, but-you probably have a significant other-you're still lovely like your hands, Moonracer, just-"

She stopped his nervous rambling with a quick clasp of his faceplates and a kiss pressed to one of his cheekplates. She wanted to let the feeling linger on him, long after making star charts. In his classes, as he worked in the science labs, even as he walked down the halls of the Academy. To feel her lip components and smile.

_Oh (I've got this friend)  
_  
After a few agonizing, wonderful, blissful nanokliks, she broke away and left him standing there. The look in his faceplates was a dreamy, disbelieving fog, and it made her giggle. The giggle was enough to break him out of his daze, and he sputtered out some indistinguishable sound before fixing himself and picking up his charts as if nothing happened.

_If the right one came_…

They parted ways like always, warmly and with promises of seeing each other the next time they were in school. The following school session, however, as they passed one another in the halls, shared sparkwarming glances in history class, and held the other's hand in the library, a thought kept pulsing in their heads.

_This is the One. This is the One. This is the One._ __

..._**along.**_


End file.
